


Part 3: Colicky Baby

by rissaleigh49



Series: Fatherhood [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He read it in a parent magazine, and it worked, much to Emma's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 3: Colicky Baby

****

Emma woke up to the sound of little screams coming from down the hall of their small seaside cottage. She rolled over with a groan – their baby girl Evelyn was colicky, and though she would have loved to blame that on Killian’s side of the family, a very smug Regina informed them that Henry was also colicky as a baby. Killian had teased her about it relentlessly, but he still tried to get up with the baby more times than not. It wasn’t his fault his daughter had a set of lungs on her.

On second thought, she thought it probably was. After all, he certainly was the one who did more screaming in their relationship.

With a sigh, she lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the nursery. She stood in the door way and tilted her head to the side, a little perplexed.

There stood Killian, his shirt and Evelyn’s pajamas draped on the changing table, him clutching their naked (save her diaper) baby and humming as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Is there a reason why you have stripped yourself and our new born child?”

“She wouldn’t stop crying –“

“She’s colicky Killian, that means she cries inconsolably,” she cut him off. “You’re supposed to swaddle her, remember? Granny showed us how a few days ago,”

Killian gave her an exasperated look. “The swaddling didn’t work Swan. As I was trying to say, she wouldn’t stop, and I remember reading in one of your magazines that babies take comfort in skin to skin contact,” he rubbed his hand over her back as her cries died down to whimpers. “As it seems, it was right,”

“You read my parenting magazines?”

“Aye. Am I not a parent too?”

She laughed a little. “No, no you are. Just… they’re usually written for mothers. I found it funny. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun of you,”

Killian laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the baby. “Yes you did love. Don’t worry, I’m not offended,” he walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you regardless,”

Emma hummed against his lips, turning to leave. “Don’t forget to come back to bed when she’s asleep,” she murmured, kissing Evelyn’s nose as the baby girl stared at her with eye blue as the ocean.

The next morning, Emma woke to an empty bed. She found Killian asleep in the rocker, Evelyn asleep on his chest.


End file.
